Indirect Kiss
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Tori has been trying to get Jade back in the dating ring for awhile. So far she has been unsuccessful, but could she have been overlooking something? Finding Jade love could mean that Tori exposes her deepest secret. Thank you and please review.


A/N: Thank you for taking a shot and reading my latest one shot. Something important to know is that an otaku is someone obsessed with Anime. But just bear in mind that's a very basic definition.

Indirect Kiss

There is a fact that Tori did her best to keep to keep hidden. Mainly because she knew her friends would tease her immensely.

Regardless, the fact of the manner is Tori Vega is quite possibly the biggest otaku.

She came to terms with it. She slept with her Sebastian doll and no one knew that was a female Ciel Phantomhive for Halloween. Jade wouldn't admit it but she found the long curled blue hair incredibly sexy. And that eyepatch was just perfect.

Tori was worried she would have to face the mocking. People just thought she was a sexy pirate. She was sad for the future of her generation.

That much was all well and good. Still Tori had more on her mind than the next Kawaii-Con. Since Jade and Beck broke up Beck has been dating but Jade hadn't.

Tori tried to get Andre to help her fix Jade up.

"Tori... we did... and she chased us like an axe murderer. Sorry babe but you're gonna have to fly solo."

Tori understood and despite her disappointment she'd let it go.

That day at Lunch though things may have been looking up. Jade drank from her cup.

Jade drank from her cup.

Jade West drank from Tori Vega's cup!

Tori caught it out of the corner of here eye, it was subtle but didn't escape Tori's notice. Jade reached over with her pale and hands and instead of grabbing her own coffee cup reached and grabbed Tori's.

In a quick motion she raised it to her blood red lips and drank from the cup. Just as quickly the Goth put it down as if nothing had happened. All she did was lick her lips and with a smirk went back to eating. There was one other thing that struck Tori about the whole thing.

When she had drank it she left a small lipstick imprint on the cup. But now Jade's redder lipstick was now directly over the pink lipstick that Tori had put on the glass. It was as if the Goth had deliberately did it.

Tori who had been talking to Andre who didn't notice what Jade had done. From what Tori could tell, no one had.

But one thing was absolutely for certain. Jade west had drank from Tori's cup and it wasn't an accident.

To the regular person that'd mean nothing. And given Tori and Jade's history it would just mean Jade was being ganky.

However, Tori was not a regular person. No, she was a die hard otaku! Which meant that Tori had been blind all along.

Later that day Andre came over. Tori was excited to share her news.

"The constant teasing. The dark glares from across the hall. The constant rendezvous in the janitor's closet. And now this. This indirect kiss. It all adds up. Jade West is in love with me."

Andre raised a brow. "I just asked if your mom was making some family pot pie."

"Like that matters. I have been trying to find Jade happiness when it has been me all along."

"Well I think you're crazy but first what the hell is an indirect kiss?"

"I was drinking the coffee. Jade grabbed my cup and drank from it. Our lips both touched the same place. Our lips indirectly touched. We indirectly kissed!" She slapped his arms because he should know this.

"Where the hell would you come up with that?"

She took a deep breath and looked down. "Now you can tease me all you want but I can't live a lie anymore."

"Whoa this seems serious. Spill."

"I am an otaku. A big anime nerd."

"You like anime... well that's not a big deal. Why would you need to hide that."

She paused a moment. "It just seemed like it." Her eyes brightened. "So than we can watch Ouran High School Host Club together? I've been dying to have someone to talk about it with?"

"Yeah sure. How bad could it be?"

Andre was a trooper he did last a good ten minutes.

"So the twins are sleeping together?"

"Ew no. They just act like that for the girls. They are such loyal hosts." She sighed.

"I'm out. Later baby." He hugged her before heading out.

"I guess not everyone is ready for brotherly love quite like that."

That being said with her homework done and bowl of popcorn Tori knew it was time for an Ouran Binge.

The next day at school Jade quickly shoved something into her locker and shut it as Tori walked up.

"Hey Jade." She smiled and took out her compact and put on more lip gloss.

Jade found the act incredibly random. "Hey..."

Tori thought about what to say. 'I know she likes me. But how do I bring it up...'

She took too long to think as the goth got bored and walked away.

Still, the otaku had not lost her resolve. In Sikowitz class she made sure to drop a pen in front of Jade's seat. Well she threw it so it landed in front of Jade. Of course it was hard for the whole front row, Jade included, not to take note of the exposed red lace panties.

Later at lunch Tori presented Jade with lunch. She threw the Goth's tray in the trash. Andre only dated one Japanese girl and even she wasn't that into Anime. Needless to say he was relieved she didn't make a bento. It was just homebaked cookies and a pb&j sandwich.

"Thanks Vega."

"I just wanted you to eat food I made you."

She raised a brow but ate the sandwich.

In Dance she made sure to stay in front Jade. Jade felt she would lose control of her eye muscles she rolled them too much.

Finally at the end of the school day Jade grabbed Tori and dragged her to the janitor's closet.

Tori tried to act aloof. "Jade why are we here?"

She was so about to confess.

"What gives Vega? You've been acting like an idiot all day and that is Cat's department."

"I was hoping you would just realize your feelings but I will spell it out. You're in love with me and I want to be with you too. Until yesterday I had been blind too. But all the signals were there."

"What are you on? What signals?"

"You tease me. You always stare though I thought they were glares and then yesterday...

You gave me an indirect kiss."

"Oh god! You like anime? Well that is hysterical. Look I read tv tropes and idioms and I know all about every one. I can tell you Indirect Kiss is complete and total bull."

"No it isn't. You checked me out all day."

Jade's green eyes narrowed. "Because you kept shoving your ass in my face."

"You ate the lunch I made you."

"It was a free lunch."

"The teasing and the glares?"

"I'm Jade and I'm mean are you new?"

"Well I don't care what you say that indirect kiss meant something."

"No it didn't! And I will tell you why!"

"Why?!"

Jade grabbed Tori's wrists and pinned her to the closed Tori.

"Because..." before she even finished the word her lips crashed against the brunette's. It was incredibly wild and caught Tori by surprise. As Jade's hands held onto the others face, Tori's hands grabbed on to the front of Jade's blouse.

Finally Jade broke the kiss but now used a softer tone.

"Because if I wanted to kiss you I'd be direct."

Tori continued to blush and stare. "Oh..."

But the as hands slid under her skirt and started pull down her panties she blushed. "Jade?"

The goth smirked and pressed against her as her finger slowly found Tori's clit.

She took a breath and whispered into the Latina's ear. "I'm going to show you..." she licked her earlobe. "I'm simply one hell of a lover."

Tori's eyes widened and she was about to say something when she felt a finger press against her clit. She moaned and let her leg wrap around the goth.

Their lips continued to collide as their tongues spiraled together. Moans escaped and became trapped in the other's mouth.

Jade felt a sharp quick spasm between Tori's legs. That motivated her to stop abruptly. She abandoned Tori's pink and lifted her shirt to kiss the top of her breasts and suck on them.

She waited a moment more and led her finger back to where her Latina craved it most. With her finger tapping rapidly it was only a matter of time before Tori twitched and shouted in ecstasy.

"Oh Jade! Ah-mmmf!" She said as she pulled the Goth's head up to let their tongues mesh once more.

Once her legs stopped wobbling and Jade removed her finger, soft caramel knees dropped to the floor. Jade bent down to kiss her.

Tori smiled and pulled down her tights and panties. Pressing Jade against the back she crammed her face between her legs. Jade lets out a moan as she allowed her legs to part more.

Tori's tongue covered every part of pink. She moaned as she felt Jade's juices hit her tongue. It fueled her to go on with more force. As she soon began taking long rapid laps at her clit, Jade let out a sigh and let her eyes rolls back.

Jade had been trying to stay composed but couldn't and her moans increased as she reached closer to climax. "Oh!"

Finally her knees bucked as he orgasm began. Tori kepts licking and added a finger to help the orgasm ride out. Once it did she dropped to her knees and the two began to kiss once more.

Soon the two girls were on the floor.

Tori was still out of breath, in the best possible way, when she said. "Jade you are so good..."

Jade smirked as she kissed under her ear. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't make you cum?"

She sat up and slapped her chest. "You!"

"What?"

"You like Black Butler?!"

"No. Just calm your ass down. I just like Sebastian Michaelis. Bad Ass demon butlers are hard not to like."

She giggled. "Will you come over for an anime marathon?"

Jade smirked and stood up. Once dressing herself she pulled Tori up and helped her get dressed.

"Well can we have an Ouran marathon tonight?"

Jade kissed her. "Otakus are all the same huh?"

She smirked and walked out of the janitor's closet.

Tori was momentarily dazed by the kiss. But then she realized Jade left.

"Hey wait! That's no answer! Wait up!" She called as she hurried after her 'Sebastian'

* * *

A/N: If you don't know Black Butler is an Anime that takes place in the 1800s England. A thirteen year old boy Ciel Phantomhive gets a demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. They are widely shipped.

Ouran High School Host Club is about a high school host club in an incredibly wealthy academy and a poor girl who finds herself mixed into their world.

Anyway Thank you for reading. There might be a part two but for now it is just a oneshot. Question: Tori kept her anime obsession hidden. What's your guilty pleasure? Mine is probably fanfiction and anime. But I feel it's fanfiction for a lot of people so let's not use that one. Actually I don't care if that's your only guilty pleasure put that too. Later days!


End file.
